Party Time
by Nancy D
Summary: Funny Zelda Party story. Lame title, I know, but cool. This is one of my earlier stories. Please r/r!!


A/N: This is just a fun, entertaining story I wrote when I was bored. R for language, use of alcahol, and some minor sexual refrence. Not much though. If you think it should have a different rating, then just say so in the reviews. (I just love reviews!) All starred* words are synonyms for drunk, just so you know. Enjoy! (Or don't enjoy, I think it's a good story, but if you don't, feel free to tell me it sucked.) But anyway, have fun! It's an entertaining story, and not meant to be offensive to anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else is owned by Nintendo, and all those other companies and people that helped with Zelda.  
  
P.S. (for Preceding Script, not Post Script) This story takes place at the end of Zelda, Ocarina of Time where they're all at that party. I've always wanted to have one where Nintendo characters party. I'm eventually going to write one with people from different games at one big party.  
Ok, here goes:  
  
  
  
~*~Party Time!~*~ (Okay, it's a lame title, but I couldn't think of anything better.)  
  
Ganondorf was gone, and the whole land of Hyrule was celebrating. There was going to be a rather large party in the middle of Hyrule Field, and - wait a minute, did I say rather large? I meant monstrous! All of Hyrule would be attending, including the Kokiri kids. It wasn't an event to miss. Everyone would already be at the party, but Link was running a bit behind. He wanted to look his best for Malon. When he was finally ready, he stuffed his Ocarina in his back pocket, jumped on Epona, and took off for Hyrule Field, and the event of a lifetime.  
  
When Link arrived, the party was already started. Music was blaring loudly, people of all races were dancing, and there was alcaholic beverage galore. Every man at the party, from the laziest carpenter to the old scientest dude had some girl to dance with, considering that there were so many Gerudos. Link found Malon easily, and when he got to her, she was all over him. "Oh, Link, I'm so glad you're safe," and all that kind of stuff. Link wandered into a group of Gorons who were partying hardy like there was no tomorrow. They all congratulated Link, and a particularly inhebriated* Goron bought him a drink. After a few momets, he was surrounded by the whole group of Gorons, and Malon was becoming pretty bored, so she went to find some girls.  
  
She made her way through the main part of the party, and on the other side was Princess Ruto with some other Zoras, the Cukoo Lady, a few Gerudos, and some other women all standing in a circle. Malon joined them and had a great time. The Zoras told some really funny jokes. After a while, Princess Zelda came over, aparantly drunk, put her arm around one of the Gerudos, and another arm aroun Ruto and said quite loudly, "I know! Let's all get extremely plastered*, wouldn't that be fun?" Malon, who already wasn't friendly with Zelda for wanting her Link said under her breath, "You already are." "What's that honey?" asked Zelda, who hadn't heard Malon's remark. She staggered over to Malon, but accidentely tipped the contents of her glass onto Malon's dress. "Bitch!" yelled Malon. "Hey, you come and say that to my face!" screamed back Zelda. "I just did!" replied Malon. "But you were too shit-faced* to notice!"  
  
Having drifted away from the Gorons, Link went out to find Malon again. When he found her though, she was in a fight with Princess Zelda. He stepped between them and said, "Please! Stop fighting and just be sweet to each other, why don't you?!" Before Malon had a chance to say or do anything, Zelda put her arms around Link and kissed him. Link, definently noticing that she was drunk, put his arm around her and took her to find a quiet table where she could drink some very strong, black coffee. Malon, who misunderstood his action and thought that Link was ditching her for Zelda emptied the contents of her glass and grabbed the nearest man (the Happy Mask Shopt dude) around the waist and lead him into a nearby closit.  
  
When Link returned to the group, Malon wasn't there. "Ruto?" he asked. "Have you seen Malon?" "Oh, I think she just went in there with the Happy Mask Shop guy," Ruto replied, pointing to the closit. "Damnit!" Link yelled. How could she do this to me?" Link and Ruto went over to the closit. "Malon?" Link called softly. "Malon, it's me. Can you come out please?" "Piss off," came the response. "Ruto, can you try to get her out?" asked Link. "Sure," said Ruto. After several minutes of unsuccesful coaxing on Ruto's part, she decided to try another approach. She looked around at the party and got an idea. "Happy Mask Shop guy?" she asked. "It's Bob," said Bob. "Oh, ok, Bob?" "Yes." "Nabooru's doing a table dance out here." "COMING!" came Bob's response, and within a minute, he was out of the closit and gone to find Nabooru. Malon came out of the closit shortly after. "Malon," said Link. "What were you doing in there?" "Same thing you went to do with Zelda," Malon replied nastily. "You were giving him black coffee and lecturing him on how too much drinking can make him sick?" said Link. Malon was shocked. "So you didn't - with Zelda - and you don't -" was all Malon could say. "Of course not!" said Link. "You know I love you." He kissed her, and the two of them went back to the main part of the party to dance. Ruto rejoined her group of Zora and Gerudo friends.  
  
In the center of the room, ther was a big circle, and Malon figured that it must be Nabooru's table dance. But Link spotted Nabooru on the ground, a few yards away. "She kicked me off," said Nabooru, pointing to the table. When Link and Malon got close enough to see, they saw that it was Impa on top of the table! "Weird," said Link. "Ha!" said Malon. She's shit-faced*, too." Malon was right. Impa was also extremely tipsy*, and before anyone could say anything more, Impa tipped right off the table, and into a group of older Gorons who looked like they just caught a million dollars.  
  
"Come on, Link," Malon said finally. "Let's just go dance." Link agreed, and the two of them went to the middle of the dance floor, and danced. At that moment, fireworks went off; all the carpenters lazy sons were sing karaoke badly; Nabooru had her table back; the Gorons were having fun with Impa; Zelda was being sick in a flower pot; Talon was having a great time DJing; Ingo was bartending; Bob, the Happy Mask shop guy went to see if Zelda was ok; the rest of the men danced with a Gerudo; the rest of the women stood around with Ruto; and Link and Malon kissed. Link and Malon kissed.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
